What Am I (going to do)?
by Miiizukiii
Summary: Hi, first ff ever! I'm gonna do my best! :D "It's just going out with your friend, if somethings happens, your roommate will protect you." It's gonna be an ELSANNA ff Rated T for now If somethings troubling you, just say it we, or I can find a solution C: Don't know when I will update 'cause it's just a try at first for now.


**A/N: Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm not really good at writing, so you can help me out with tipps, say mistakes I did or if you have any ideas, just go for it and tell :D**

 **I'm not gonna lie...I'm really...really terrible at creative writing and**

 **what-so-ever.**

 **Please understand that english is not my native language, so please don't be mad about mistakes in sentences or if I confuse you with something, just tell, I'm gonna try to fix any possible mistake. :D**

 **In this story there will be more characters from other disney movies and they are gonna be a little/ or much OOC. (I don't know for now)**

 **I don't own Disney or it's Characters and so on, just the story.**

 **PS: It's gonna be from Elsas and Annas POV, maybe from 1 or 2 more but you will see it when that change comes :)**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Chap. 01: Prologue**

 _/Elsa_

Hi, my name's Elsa, I'm only 24 years young. I like to write and paint or draw. I live in Germany since a few months now, and gooood god it's a bit odd here. You can go to clubs at the age of 18, if you're at least 16 you can drink beer, and there a some  
clubs here and there where you can go if you are at least 15 years old but needs to go at the very least at 10pm if you aren't there with someone who was 18 and above.

Okay okay, back to me. I don't have many friends, Ijust have my half-brother Hans who has reddish hair, green-violet eyes and has just a bit of muscels here and there. Ah yeah, and my friend Micael but we call him Marsh, or Marshmallow, he's  
born in germany but his family moved at some point to Norway and now we both live here as roommates, he doesn't complain over the last name, that's good, because it's cute for him, because he's the nicest and warmest and gentlest person I know on  
earth. He helped me most time through school in Norway, because I was bullied a lot for not being the same as them.

Maybe, just maybe you ask yourself now. ' What about your parents?' or maybe 'Why I was bullied' or other questions. But I'm gonna answer them through this story don't worry mate, just ask. Okay, let's go. Or maybe not? I don't know if you wanna read  
about my bored life, just go now if it is so. I don't and won't judge you.

XXXXX

I was trying to think what I could do next as I sit on the chair. I could draw this cute red fox who always comes to me when I'm going for a walk at or near the forrest... I thought. Or... should I just watch a movie...maybe going for a walk? I hear the  
door at the front of the house open and close.

"Elsa?" someone asked. "Elsaaaaaa" came the voice again and I know who it was. "Yeah, I'm in the living room Marsh!" I say a bit louder, so he could hear me. As he came to the living room and seeing me just sitting there he asked "How are you today?",  
"I'm fine. No, no it's a bit better than that. I feel... okay? Good? How are you, everything okay with Olaf now?" I'm looking at him. " I'm feeling really good! Was visiting my brother at the hospital, he's feeling better. My Ma an Pa are there to  
do some lil' things with him so he isn't getting bored out there." He chuckles a bit.

 _Ah right, the name of his brother is Olaf, he's 7 years old. You are gonna ask yourself or me why he's in the hospital? He likes his new bike and tries it now and then, but some idiot didn't watch and bam... there cames the car. It's not all to bad what Olaf has, just a broken arm and an sprained ankle. He is really brave for his age and doesn't cry as he can go to his friends and let them see what the "war" did to him and be cool. The man, who was in ther car, has helped him immediately. Ha 'kay so it really was just an accident...I hope._

I stand up to give him a hug and then I go to the kitchen because I know that he likes soda. "Uh.. Eeehm... Els, I have a question..." he says as I open up the fridge to pull out his soda.

As he sees that I'm looking at him and waiting for him to ask his question. "I... _*cough*_ now that you don't like clubbing as much as you used to a few years back but.."He's scratching the back of his neck. I look at him. _What is he gonna ask...?_ I  
thought as he fumbled with his hands. "Do you.. uuhm..want to come with me to this one club down the street friday night?" His cheeks are getting a bit red as I just looked at him _. Why's he so...so... nervous? He never ever gets nervous around me or when he asks me random things...What's wrong...?_

"Just... just getting out a bit you know? We haven't done anything together since... 2 weeks.. I think?" I walk over to him to give him his cool soda and thought about it for a moment. _Yeah, we haven't had fun time the last few days... or weeks because I was being... busy. Maybe it's okay..or good to go._ Marshs  
eyes light up as I grin a bit. "Yeah sounds good to me let's do that Marsh." He smiled wide and gave me a long and warm bear hug and I smiled this time. _What could go wrong? He's gonna protect me if something should happen. It's good to have a friend like him and I'm happy that it stayed as that._

 **A/N: Soooooo... this was the "beginning" What do you think? I love Marshi and he's gonna be more in the story bc.. why not? He almost never gets much attention or such things in the most fanfiction I have read.**

 **So, it's not much but ýeah I sayd at the first A/N that I'm terrible at writing, but I'm gonna try !:D**

 **I don't know if this "story" is getting like 5 to 10... or 15 to 20+ chapters or if I should do the rating from T to M..well.. I will see how this is gonna go. I'm gonna say, we all will work together and try some things, what do you think?**

 **PS: If you have any ideas I could use OR if you have a question just review or pm me I try my best to answer!**

 **See you later alligator :DD**

 **\- A**


End file.
